


Domestication

by Petra



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introducing the Hulk to kinder, gentler sensations has side-effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestication

Tony says, "It's a kitten. Here, you can pet it but be careful, like with the tomato. Remember?"

"KITTEN TOMATO."

"It might prick your skin a little, but it won't hurt you. Here, you can hold it."

"KITTEN MAKE NOISE."

Pepper smiles. "That means it's happy."

*

Steve is the first to ask, "Why do you have a female cat named 'Tom'?"

Bruce says, "It's short for Tomato."

The silence asks the next question.

"Kittens and tomatoes are both high in calcium and vitamin C."

"Ah," Steve says, and drops the subject but holds on to Tom, who kneads his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> For Spuffyduds, who named the kitten.


End file.
